Seiju
(聖樹, Holy Tree), is the stem of the original Shinju, after it was cut down. It's now known as a entity by those who wants its power, or what the shinobi call, Tailed Beast. It's seed brother is Shōshu (聖種, Holy Seed). Background The Shinju is the God Tree...and the Seiju, is the Holy Tree. Before being thought of, there was a young Kage, known as Shingi, the Takikage, his curiosity led into his ability to travel through timeBack to the Future: Seed and Stem, finding himself back in the past. Landing back during the battle against Madara Uchiha, Shingi faced the stem. Shingi took a quick evaluation of the tree, making sure he concluded correctly, taking advantage of the time when cut it down. During this time, Shingi sealed the stem, as well as it's brother, and brung them both to the present. During this time, Shingi experimented a lot with the Seiju. Taking note that it's stem, was made of the exact same properties of the Wood Release, giving theory the Wood Release, originated from the Shinju. Shingi stated, that the Seiju had the same chakra signature base as other tailed beast, where he then classified the Holy Tree as a as well. Personality Appearance The Seiju, at its current state, is seemingly larger than the Shinju. While the Seiju started off smaller at first, after being fed Hiryū, as well as it's other lingering chakra, it began to grow to an exceptional size. It's base, is on a comparable scale as the base of the large tree in Takigakure, which is currently being used to hide it, and Shōshu. Abilities The Seiju, has a giant reserve of chakra, which Shingi confirmed when he said its scent, had a rich fragrance. It's seems that it gives of a large portion of , as it caused Amaya's Sage Transformation to trigger. The Seiju's power isn't on the scale of its father, but within the time it fully blooms, it will possibly surpass it. It's base reserves at the moment, are so much so, that Shingi was able to classify both it and it's brother as tailed beast. However, many times, Shingi has attempted to seal the tree within a host, only to have each host die, during the sealing. It is speculated that the Seiju is more of a -based entity, and it's brother is more of a -based. When the two are receiving chakra, and if one gets more chakra than the other, it sets a trigger off in the other, that "agitates" it. These agitations have proven to be just that, as the angry beast can fire extremely small scaled Tenpenchii. These attacks, have wounded Takigakure twice already. Both the Seiju, and the Shōshu, seems to be able to devour other . This was seen, when Taki fed them both the yang chakra of Hiryū, allowing them both to not only grow exponentially, but they both, created a branch from their own tree. Upon discovery, the tree was stated to be made of the same properties as the Wood Release, given theory that the Tree granted Wood Release abilities. This was later confirmed when Honey Senju, branch her own into it, and then Hana Matsuba, used her abilities to finish the projectA Jack at Rest. Holy Fruit The Chakra Fruit sometimes referred as Holy Fruit are fruits that grow from the Seiju, containing heavenly dense . These fruit are usually a splitting image of an , and once eaten, can grant one the chakra comparable to . The growth of these fruit has yet to be estimated, as each one was grown and ripe at different times; some late, some early as when the start growing. This is possibly do to the unbalanced growth of the Seiju. This was also shown when Hana used her chakra to help the tree grow, it instantly grewA Jack at Rest a fruit, which Shingi held onto. See Also * Shōshu * Kitanuki Trivia References Category:Tailed Beast Category:Approved Tailed Beast